


in this home we built (and it’ll last forever)

by stardustgirl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (Not in the first chapter but later on it is), (its a healthy mix I think), Angst, BAMF Leia Organa, Being Lost, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Drabble Collection, Ezra Bridger Has Abandonment Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Found Family, Found Family Bingo, Kanan adopts one (1) kid, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Lothal, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Meditation, Napping, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, The Force, then the next minute he has thirty (30)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Kanan finds a boy on Tatooine.  And then a boy on Lothal.  And a girl and her brother on Arkanis.Soon enough, his crew goes from one man running from his past to a family.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	1. Luke

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is kind of vague but I promise more details will be revealed as well as the chapters becoming longer. We’ll get other non-Kanan POVs too further down the road!
> 
> Also this AU is probably the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written (this initial chapter isn’t of course but) and its all thanks to a Christmas fic exchange I did with a friend, so y’all got her and her love of fluff to thank for this fic’s existence xD
> 
> TW: Murder of Parental Figures, Implied Aftermath of Fire

Kanan crouches next to the boy, frowning in thought. “Are you lost?”

The boy turns, blinking up at him. “No, sir. I’m waiting for my aunt!”

“Is she in there?” he asks, glancing up at the storefront behind the kid. The boy shakes his head.

“No, she’s coming to pick me up. I commed her a while ago.”

“Hmm. Mind if I stay with you till she comes? This isn’t the best spot for a kid.”

“Sure! Aunt Beru says not to talk to strangers, but I feel okay about you.” Kanan tries to hide his slight grimace. He doesn’t deserve this kid’s trust. In fact, he doesn’t deserve _anyone’s_ trust.

* * *

Several hours pass, and the kid’s aunt doesn’t come. Kanan finally gets up with a sigh, reaching a hand down to help the kid up. “You don’t wanna be alone in Anchorhead at night. I can take you back on my speeder if you want. Maybe something came up?”

The boy frowns. “She would’ve commed me.” Kanan shrugs.

“I dunno. Do you want a ride?”

He nods reluctantly. “I guess. Oh, I’m Luke.”

Kanan smiles. “You can call me Kanan.”

Kanan leads him to the questionably acquired speeder he’s stashed in a nearby garage—the price for doing so was too high anyway, in his opinion—and starts it up.

It’s a quiet ride, the speeder so old and rattly that Kanan can barely hear himself think, much less hear the kid talk if he so chose to.

The kid’s final direction leads them to a smoking homestead.

Kanan glances at the kid behind him. “Is this…?”

Face white, Luke nods. “Ye– yeah. It...that’s it.”

“Alright, stay here. I’m gonna check it out first.” Luke stays as Kanan hops off the speeder, shutting it off and walking slowly to the main building. When he’s only a couple of feet from the stairs he halts, nausea squirming in his stomach as he sees the burned corpses, frozen eternally in place halfway up the stairs.

He swallows, hard, and turns back to Luke.

“Hey, kid,” he begins, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “Your aunt and uncle, they, ah….” Kriff. He has no clue how to say this.

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to. Luke slips off the speeder and runs toward the main building, skidding to a halt as he sees the bodies.

“That’s not them,” he whispers.

“Kid, I know it’s—“

“It’s not.” Luke shakes his head vigorously, tears starting to fall. “It’s not it’s not it’s not it’s not it’s—“

“Luke—“

“ _It’s not them!_ ” he screams. “It’s not them it’s not them it’s not—“

Luke falls to his knees, sobbing.

Kanan kneels beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Kid, I...I’m sorry.”

Luke turns without warning and buried his face in Kanan’s chest, shoulders shaking with sobs. They stay like that for a while.

* * *

Only a day later, Luke boards the _Escape_ alongside Kanan, and they bid Tatooine goodbye.


	2. Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Found Family Bingo prompt “Abandonment Issues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Abandonment

Kanan’s buying jogans for Luke’s ninth birthday when he feels the hand in his pocket.

He grasps the wrist immediately, moving to shove it back when he hears the whimper. He turns, blinking in surprise to see the tanned wrist belongs to a boy younger than Luke.

“Why were you trying to pick my pocket?”

“Lemme go,” the boy snaps instead of answering, tugging at Kanan’s grip. “Please. I’m sorry.”

Kanan studies him for a moment before his gaze softens. “Are you hungry, kid?”

The boy watches Kanan with sharp eyes. After a long moment he nods. “How much?”

“Free.”

The kid pulls free with a sudden tug as Kanan lets go. Rubbing his wrist, the boy asks, “Where?”

“This way, c’mon.” Kanan gestures and the boy follows. “What’s your name?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me, kid.”

They reach the _Escape_ and Kanan heads up the ramp. “Luke!”

Luke emerges, blinking wide eyes when he sees the kid at the foot of the ramp. The would-be pickpocket is hugging himself, rubbing his arms uncertainly. When he sees Luke watching him, however, he relaxes slightly. Kanan moves past Luke, heading further into the ship to get to the ration bars. He can still hear traces of the boys’ conversation.

“Can I trust him?”

“Yeah, you can. He took me in now that my aunt and uncle...aren’t around anymore.”

“He’s not...not a slaver, or a– a recruiter? He won’t conscript—“

“No. Kanan won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Kanan returns with the ration bars, walking down the ramp and handing them to the new kid. He catches the kid’s flinch at the movement and makes a mental note to not startle him in the future.

The kid runs as soon as he has a solid grip on the bars, and Kanan doesn’t pursue.

* * *

The next day, the boy returns, hesitant. “You got a job?” he asks, voice too young to _be_ asking.

“Yeah,” Kanan says. “If you’ve got a name.”

A moment’s hesitation before the boy says, “Ezra. My name’s Ezra.”

Kanan smiles. “I’m Kanan Jarrus, and I think you already met Luke. Welcome aboard.”

Ezra smiles.

* * *

Ezra doesn’t speak often, and when he does, he’s quiet.

Until the day Kanan takes him and Luke on an errand.

“You two take these and get yourself a snack, yeah?” Kanan says, offering the pair a few small creds. Luke nods but Ezra’s head shoots up in alarm.

“You’re not– not leaving us, right?”

“Just while I go buy something else next door. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, I promise.”

Luke nods, smiling brightly. “Okay! Ezra, come on, I wanna try this one….”

Luke wanders away, likely assuming Ezra will follow. The dark-haired boy, however, still hovers next to Kanan.

“Are you sure? I don’t….”

“I’m sure. I’ll come back. Don’t worry.”

He offers Ezra what he hopes is a reassuring smile before walking away, intending to get the errand over with quickly. As it turns out, however, there’s a delay, and it takes him nearly an hour to get back to the kids.

He returns to see Luke trying to tell a clearly-panicked Ezra something while the pair is curled up in a corner of the shop and half-yelling at Luke to stop. Ezra staggers to his feet immediately upon sighting Kanan and seems to have to hold himself back from bolting to the man. Kanan opens his arms for a hug, which Luke eagerly returns. Ezra lingers on the sidelines, spectating more than anything.

“You want a hug?”

“No,” he mumbles, shaking his head.

“Do you wanna talk about something?”

“Not...not here.” Ezra glances around, flinching at the sound of a door slamming further down the street. “Not now.”

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready, kid.”

The trio returns to the _Escape,_ and just before boarding, Ezra tugs carefully on Kanan’s sleeve.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Thanks for not...for not, um, leaving. For– for real, I mean. Most people leave for real.” Kanan smiles and nods, trying to ignore the suppressed weight behind the kid’s words.

“Of course. I care about you, Ezra. I’m not leaving you for any longer than I have to, okay? _Ever._ ”

Ezra nods, moving as if to hug Kanan before shrinking back. He nods again, as if to cover up the almost-gesture, and walks into the _Escape._ Kanan follows with a smile.


	3. Lothal Interlude I

Kanan opens up to the Force for the first time in years after Ezra panics and throws a stormtrooper across a landing pad.

The Force takes control immediately and leads him back to Lothal.

“Kid, is there a reason you’re scared of the ‘troopers that I need to know about?” Kanan asks, hesitant not just about the question but also about returning to Lothal.

Ezra shrugs, scuffing his foot against the floor of the _Escape._ “I dunno,” he mutters. “Just...never mind.”

“Ezra, wait—“

He’s too late. The kid’s already turned and fled back to the corner he’s claimed in the cargo hold. Sighing, Kanan returns to the cockpit.

Luke already waits in the copilot’s seat, swiveling anxiously and grinning when Kanan sits in the chair next to him. “Where’re we going?”

“Lothal again,” he says, massaging his temples with a sigh.

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Luke nods, squirming slightly in his seat before falling still. Kanan casts a glance over and notices with a smile that he’s fallen asleep. He launches the ship into hyperspace and leans across, brushing the hair out of Luke’s face as the boy slumps against the back of the seat.

* * *

Halfway to Lothal, Kanan nudges Luke awake with a gentle shake of his shoulder. “Go get Ezra, tell him I need to talk to you two. You’re gonna learn what the Force is.”

Luke nods, rubbing his eye blearily and getting up. He stumbles out of the cockpit, and while he’s gone Kanan heads to his bunk and retrieves his holocron and ‘saber.

When he returns to the cockpit, the boys are already there. Luke still looks half-asleep, while Ezra is standing with folded arms and a glare. Kanan sits on the floor, legs crossed in the usual meditative stance. Luke follows suit sleepily, but Ezra remains on his feet.

“Ezra, do you wanna sit?”

The boy shakes his head mutely, and Kanan makes a note to ask him later what’s upset him.

“That’s okay. I wanted to talk to you two about the Force.”

“What’s that?” Luke asks.

“It’s...an energy, it surrounds everyone and everything. Everyone can access it to some extent, but some people more than others. It binds the galaxy together.”

“Cool, but I meant _that._ ” Luke points to the holocron. “Why is it humming?”

“I hear it, too,” Ezra murmurs under his breath, so softly Kanan nearly doesn’t catch it.

He nods. “That’s normal, or at least it’s normal for you two. I can hear it hum too. That’s the Force you’re hearing. It sounds like singing, or humming, sometimes. A peaceful sound.”

“What about the hissing sound?”

Kanan cocks his head. “Hissing?”

Luke nods. “Sometimes I hear a hissing. I haven’t heard it since we le– since we left Tatooine.”

“I...I’m not sure,” Kanan says. “Can you tell me what it _feels_ like?”

“Like oil,” Ezra mumbles. “It feels like– like oil, coating everyth– everything until you can’t breathe anymore. Like how the oil spills back home do.”

“When have you felt that, Ezra?”

The boy shrinks back now that the attention falls on him. “I– I dunno,” he mutters, shrugging and taking a step back. “The Empire feels like that. And...and some of the people out on the streets.”

Kanan nods slowly. “Can you tell me how I feel?”

“Like the singing,” he says, shrugging. “So does Luke.”

Kanan nods encouragingly, smiling. “Good. Do you wanna sit down now?”

Hesitantly, Ezra nods, sitting.

“Alright, we’re gonna do an exercise now. It’s called meditation, and if you fall asleep, that’s okay, just...just try not to?” Luke nods eagerly. Ezra shrugs, finally giving an assenting nod. “First, clear your mind….”

An hour and a half later, when Kanan allows himself to slip out of his meditative trance, he notices with a smile that the boys are both dozing, Ezral leaning against Luke in a way the skittish boy would never normally allow.


	4. Lothal Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Found Family Bingo prompt "Stranded/Lost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack, Effects of Past Child Abuse, Fear of Abandonment, Hypothetical Bogeyman-type Torture (it makes sense in context I promise), Lost Child

The _Escape_ drops out of hyperspace and Ezra wakes with a jolt, eyes flashing open as he blinks rapidly. When he realizes he’s leaning on a still-mostly-asleep Luke he immediately scrambles away, staring back at the blonde boy from his new spot across the room.

Luke wakes up, too, now that Ezra is no longer pretty much on top of him. He blinks and rubs an eye sleepily.

“What's...what were we doing?” He yawns, half-covering his mouth.

Ezra shrugs. “I think Kanan called it meditation, but...wait, where’s Kanan?”

Ezra jumps to his feet, glancing around wildly. He can’t pilot a ship on his own and it’s a safe bet Luke can’t either. But if _they’re_ in the cockpit, then where’s Kanan?

“Kanan?” he calls quietly. He doesn’t try to stop the panic rising in his chest, threatening to suffocate him. It’s kept him alive in the past, and it’ll keep him alive now. “Ka– Kanan, where—“

The cockpit door slides open and Kanan enters, raising a brow. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

Ezra huffs, angered that Kanan saw him vulnerable. “I’m not a ‘kid,’” he mutters, crossing his arms. Kanan shrugs.

“Sorry.” He moves to the pilot’s seat and sits, and Ezra approaches hesitantly. He doesn’t want to push his boundaries; Kanan’s already been more than kind to him.

Kanan types something in as Luke rises. The younger boy gestures to the copilot’s seat and Ezra shakes his head. Shrugging, Luke sits as the ship’s comm crackles.

“ _Freighter 21084 designation_ Escape, _state your purpose for visiting Lothal,_ ” a crisply accented voice says over the comm.

“Me and my sons are here to visit my sister; she’s sick right now.”

“ _Standby for confirmation._ ”

Ezra senses a shift in Kanan’s...aura. That’s the best word to explain it, at least. Sure, Kanan had explained it away as the Force, but Ezra isn’t entirely sure about that. After all, his parents had believed in the Force, too, and where had that gotten them?

“ _Confirmation received,_ Escape. _Clear for entry._ ”

Kanan’s aura seems to revert back to its normal confidence as the man visibly relaxes. “Okay. Alright, boys, when we land, don’t leave just yet. I wanna talk to you two first.”

Ezra’s stomach twists. Is he in trouble? Is Luke in trouble too? He swallows hard and nods.

Kanan lands the ship on the plains, in a thick, endless field of grass. Luke is staring out the viewport in awe but Ezra barely gives the grass a second glance; he’s seen enough of it.

“Alright, here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re gonna go out there, and make camp for the night.”

“We’re _camping?_ ” Ezra asks with a raised brow. He can’t believe this. Kanan had said he’d have _safety_ and _shelter_ with him and Luke, not camping under the stars. He did that enough on the streets. Why can’t they just sleep inside the ship like they normally do during planetfall?

“Just for the next few nights. It’ll help you guys get closer to the Force.”

Ezra withholds a sigh, not wanting to risk irritating Kanan further.

“Are we doing anything else?” Luke asks, excitement shining in his eyes. Typical. From what he’s told Ezra, before his aunt and uncle died, his life was normal. _He_ never had to spend a night hiding in a dumpster after he’d upset the wrong person.

“Yeah, we will tomorrow. You guys have done enough for tonight, go explore.”

Luke nods excitedly, already running to open the ship’s loading ramp. Ezra lingers, wanting to make up for his earlier standoffishness before Kanan leaves him here.

“Do you need any help get– getting stuff off the ship?”

Kanan stares at him for a long moment before nodding. “Sure, yeah. Just a couple things, then you can go play with Luke, okay?”

He nods, following Kanan to a group of crates lined up along one side of the cargo bay. Kanan opens the first one, pulling out a bedroll.

“Go tell Luke you two’ll have to use your own blankets and pillows, unless one of you wants this.” Kanan holds up the bedroll. “I only have the one. Though honestly, I think a blanket would be preferable.”

“I’m fine with either,” he says, shrugging. He leaves to go find Luke and ask him.

He reaches the foot of the ramp and can’t see anything but grass. Sighing, angry at himself, mostly, he walks out into the tall weeds. “Luke?” he calls.

No answer.

He continues walking, brushing aside grass stalks and spitting out the occasional one that gets in his mouth. “Luke, are– are you out here?” Still no answer.

_“The prairie has a way of swallowing you up...and spitting you out, but not whole. You’ll have pieces missing. A finger, maybe a heart, your sense of direction….”_

Ezra swallows hard, continuing to push through the grass. Folktales he heard on the streets don’t scare him. That was just the gangs’ way of weeding out the easy targets, which he had _never_ been.

 _You wouldn’t leave the city to go to your tower for a whole_ week _after that,_ his mind reminds him. He swallows again.

“Luke?”

Nothing.

He keeps walking, determined not to go back to Kanan and the ship without finding the other boy. Kanan asked him to do _one_ thing. _One thing._ And if he returns, having completed not even _this?!_

_“...a way of swallowing you up….”_

“Luke, answer me, for kriff’s sake!” he yells to the sky. Quickly he covers his mouth, glancing around. He’s not supposed to know that word; Mom told him it wasn’t a nice word. What’ll Kanan do _now_ if he heard him?!

_“You’ll have pieces missing….”_

“I’m s– so– sorry Kanan!” he calls. Hopefully, if Kanan heard the curse, he’ll have heard Ezra’s apology too, and he won’t be upset anymore.

He keeps walking, and keeps finding nothing, no matter how often he calls. Eventually he stops, just for a minute, because it’s starting to get cold and dark and his feet are starting to hurt and he’s hungry. He’s been hungry before, of course, but not in a few weeks. Being fed is nice, he decides.

Until it’s not.

“Luke!” he calls as the sky darkens further. No answer. “Kanan!” No answer.

He shivers in the chill, walking a few more steps before the grass starts to thin. Great, maybe he found his tower! He can just go inside, hole up for the night and go back to stealing tomorrow. Being with Kanan and Luke was fun while it lasted, but he knows where he’s supposed to be now. He won’t try and change that ever again.

He reaches the edge of the grass and stops, staring up at the towering rock. He’s seen the rocks before, of course, but only from afar, from his tower’s balcony or while on a speeder with his parents. But being right next to one….

That’s something different _entirely._

Swallowing, he walks to the rock and sits down, curling up next to it and hugging his knees to his chest. Night falls and the temperature with it, leaving Ezra sobbing quietly to himself, alone once more.


	5. Lothal Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Found Family Bingo prompt "Tears of Joy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abandonment Issues, Effects of Past Child Abuse, Lost Child

“Ezra?!”

Ezra blinks, rubbing his eyes as he sits upright. He’s still half-leaning against the rock, in the middle of the prairie, with no clue where anyone else is.

And it’s dark, and cold, and likely the middle of the night based off where the two moons hang in the sky.

“Ezra?!”

He turns to the grass, the stalks swaying slightly in the breeze. He swallows.

He’s imagining things now, imagining that Kanan and Luke will come for him. But no. The only thing that will come for him now will be the prairie.

_ “The prairie has a way of swallowing you up...and spitting you out, but not whole.” _

Ezra swallows, pulling his knees tighter to his chest and hoping the Prairie Spirits will leave him be.

_ They’re just kids’ stories. _

_ If they are, then why are you so  _ afraid?

Ezra gets to his feet suddenly, frowning. He’s not  _ afraid. _ Why would he be afraid? He’s lived on Lothal his whole life up to this point; why should he only start being afraid  _ now? _

“I’m not afraid!” he yells out before clapping a hand over his mouth, glancing around. What if the Spirits heard him?!

_ Oh kriff oh kriff please no please— _

“Ezra?!”

The shout comes again and he whirls, trembling. It sounds like Kanan, but the grasslands are notorious for leading people astray. Maybe they’re angry Ezra spent the night out here. Maybe they’re impersonating Kanan in an effort to lure him back into the depths so they can swallow him up and spit him back out in pieces.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry please I won’t stay out here again anymore please just help me get back to my tower or the city  _ please  _ I promise I promise I swear I won’t come back I promise—”

There’s a huff from the grass ahead and Ezra cuts himself short, frozen in terror.

_ “No one’s seen a Loth-wolf for a hundred years, but they still say they’re out there with the rest of the Prairie Spirits, waiting….Waiting for little urchins like  _ yourself  _ to get lost and give ‘em a snack.” _

Ezra swallows, taking a step back as the grass begins to part.

The dark nose of a large canid pokes through the grass, and if Ezra squints, he can make out the glinting golden eyes still half-hidden by the prairie.

He screams.

The creature turns tail and vanishes back into the grass, and Ezra still finds himself withholding tears of terror when the grass starts to rustle again and Kanan bursts through.

“Ezra! Thank the  _ Force  _ I found you we were so worried and Luke said that you’d never come and found him and I was worried you’d gotten lost but it’s okay, you’re safe now, you’re here—”

Ezra doesn’t wait for an invitation before he rushes up to Kanan, hugging him tightly and letting tears flow freely. Kanan returns the hug just as tightly.

“Kid? You okay?”

He blinks, pulling back slightly and swiping at his eyes. “Ye- yeah,” he mumbles. “I’m...I’m just happy...I’m just happy you came  _ back. _ ” With this admission, it’s like a dam has been broken. Ezra’s thoughts begin spilling out all at once before he can stop them. “I thought you’d just left and- and that you wouldn’t co- come back and I was worried I was- that I was alone again and I was just so  _ scared  _ and—”

“C’mere.”

Ezra hardly needs the invitation before he’s burrowing his face into Kanan’s chest, sobbing openly now.

“You don’t need to worry I’d ever leave you, kid. You’re safe with me, with Luke. And I’ll never leave you guys.  _ Ever. _ I promise.”

Ezra just nods, sniffling and sighing in relief.

“Let’s go home, kiddo.”

Ezra doesn’t correct him this time as they walk together back into the grass.

As they leave, Ezra can sense something behind them by the rock he had fallen asleep by. The presence feels...blank, almost. But not in a bad way. Like the noise his parents’ broadcasting equipment had made every time they were off air before it got turned off. He shoots a glance over his shoulder before the grass completely obscures the clearing to see a large, white canid, sitting in front of the rock. It bows its head, and then the grass blocks it from view.

This time, however, Ezra isn’t afraid.

In his mind, the presence feels like a friend.

* * *

Kanan comes out of his meditative trance at the same time the boys do, and smiles at them as Ezra blinks sleepily and Luke rubs his eye. The grass sways around them, the wind only a faint sound in the back of their minds.

“How did that time feel?” he asks.

“Good,” Luke chirps, excited about the Force as always.

“Ezra?”

Ezra meets his gaze, shrugging. “I could feel the Loth-cats this time. Like, better...better than before.”

Kanan nods, smiling encouragingly. “Good. I’m glad you’ve both improved. Here, let’s try something else.” He pulls a small pouch of pebbles he’s collected over the past week they’ve been planetside from his pocket, lining them up in front of the pair. “The Force allows you to do things with your mind, remember? One of those things is called telekinesis. To start with, watch this.” He focuses on the pebbles, closing his eyes and allowing the Force to flow over him and over them, gently coaxing it to wrap around the rocks and raise them into the air.

Luke’s awed, “Whoa!” breaks him from his concentration and he blinks, dropping the rocks from where they’d been floating a couple of feet off the ground. Kanan smiles at the boys.

“For today, we’ll just focus on moving them at all, okay? You don’t need to lift them or anything.” The kids nod, and he separates the pebbles, pushing half toward Ezra and the other half toward Luke. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Luke and Ezra scrunch their eyes closed in frustration, Luke’s tongue sticking out as he does so, and Kanan allows himself a small smile.

The Force whispers,  _ You’re doing right by them. _

_ And for now, that’s enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this last night after checking my statistics and seeing it was like the highest bookmarked one(?) and then had an urge to continue it again so. Have the poor children and their struggling dad.
> 
> Also, the interlude is FINALLY DONE lol sooo be prepared to get back to the main plot of Kanan finding kids and spontaneously adopting them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages when they’re added to the family:  
> Luke: 8  
> Ezra: 9


End file.
